Hardrock Hallelujah
by Rosenrot o Rosenrot
Summary: Juste pour le fun. Toshi x OC
1. Dusk and her embrace

Trouvant cette section consacrée à Major désespérément vide, je me suis décidée à mettre quelque chose dessus. C'est vrai quoi, cette série mérite amplement d'être mieux représentée ici... Ou en tous cas représentée déjà, on verra pour le « mieux ».

Du coup, comme je suis une grande fan du personnage de Toshi, ben c'est sur lui que c'est tombé. Et tant qu'à faire dans la fan fic, ben je lui ai collé une copine, vu qu'il a pas été fichu de s'en trouver une en 6 saisons (même si on y a presque cru à un moment).

Donc je vous présente une fan fiction assez banale somme toute, juste pour le plaisir de caser un personnage que j'aime bien avec un OC.

Comme ça avait assez peu d'intérêt sur le fond, j'ai fait de l'expérimental sur la forme. J'ai donc complètement déstructuré mon histoire, je ne l'ai racontée que via une série de scènes clés que j'ai collé dans le désordre. Et la première se situe pratiquement à la fin.

Du coup, je suis très intéressée par les review, pour savoir, d'une part si ma narration fonctionne, si on arrive à relier les morceaux (bon, c'est pas un thriller en même temps, ça devrait aller), si c'est clair et cohérent, et si, même avec un concept bateau, mon histoire plait.

Enfin déjà, à la base je remercie ceux qui liront!

I- Dusk... and her embrace

Il se disait vaguement qu'il le verrait mieux avec une lumière moins tamisée. Mais après tout, nul ne connaissait ce tatouage aussi bien que lui. Assis sur le bord du canapé, Toshi se penchait vers le corps longiligne étendu sous lui. Il étendit la main pour repousser avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux de jais et dégager la nuque de la jeune femme. Du bout des doigts, il suivit le dessin qui courait entre ses épaules. Chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque trait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait fait graver ce souvenir sur sa peau. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge alors que des images lui revenaient. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha encore pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de Leila. Sous la caresse, elle frémit comme un chat langoureux.

- Tu devrais enlever ta chemise si tu veux qu'on soit à égalité, murmura-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

C'était bien elle de continuer à se moquer de lui même dans cette situation. Mais Toshiya était un garçon serviable et bien élevé. Il faisait toujours ce que les dames lui demandaient. Sa chemise atterri sur la tête de Leila, qui pouffa avant de la faire tomber au sol. Puis elle se redressa et le regarda par dessus son épaule, les yeux brillants d'un éclat malicieux. Elle le détailla ouvertement, observant avec attention la musculature de l'athlète qu'il était devenu.

- Tu apprécies la vue?

- Je ne me plains pas, répondit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle reposait à nouveau le menton sur ses bras croisés devant elle.

- Je commence à me faire à l'idée du sportif professionnel. Je savais que c'était ce que tu voulais faire, je t'y avais encouragé d'ailleurs, mais je crois que quelque part, je n'ai jamais envisagé que quelqu'un de brillant comme toi ne poursuive pas ses études.

- Je te déçois?

- Quelle drôle d'idée... Arrêtes donc de te faire des noeuds au cerveau.

- L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité... murmura-t-il tout en passant à nouveau les doigts sur le tatouage qui ornait le dos de sa compagne.

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant poursuivre ses caresses et replonger dans ses pensées. Il y avait huit ans qu'il avait fait ce dessin. Oh, bien sûr, l'original n'était pas aussi beau, le tatoueur qui avait immortalisé son oeuvre était un véritable artiste lui. Il ne s'agissait que d'une tentative maladroite de représenter ce qu'il ressentait, ou plus exactement la façon dont il se représentait Leila à l'époque. Il se sentait bien incapable de faire son portrait, alors il avait usé d'une image. Des grandes ailes étendues, avides de liberté, enserrées dans des épines qui les oppressaient à les faire saigner. Avec le recul, la représentation tenait un peu du cliché, et pourtant il trouvait toujours que ça lui ressemblait.

- Il a fait un superbe travail ton tatoueur.

- Parce qu'il a réussi à faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas kitsch?

Il grimaça. Dans le mille, comme d'habitude. Elle avait le chic pour formuler de façon percutante ce qu'il osait à peine se dire lui même. Elle s'étira légèrement sous lui. Il se pencha alors à nouveau pour embrasser les épaules de Leila, suivant le tracé du dessin de ses lèvres, une formulation muette de la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, pour ce tatouage, et cette promesse éternelle que même loin de lui, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. La preuve que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Elle savait à quel point c'était précieux pour lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle alors, avec ma vie complètement déstructurée, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au monde que je ne souhaitais pas perdre. Mais le risque de l'égarer me flippait tellement que le jour où j'ai rencontré un tatoueur assez doué, j'ai décidé de graver ce souvenir sur ma peau à jamais. Parce que ça venait de toi. Parce que tu avais su exprimer de cette façon quelque chose qui me définissait mieux que des mots. Pour être certaine que ce serait un souvenir que personne ne pourrait m'arracher. Et en définitive, il se trouve que j'ai toujours l'original. Ce dessin, et mon premier médiator. Ce sont les deux seuls trucs que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder dans le chaos délirant de mon existence.

Penché sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son opulente chevelure, Toshi écoutait. Quand elle se tût, il demeura un instant immobile à respirer son parfum, apaisé. Heureux. Puis il recommença à promener ses lèvres sur sa peau. Après ces confidences, il commençait à se sentir d'humeur mutine, et bientôt, ce furent aussi ses mains qui commencèrent à courir sur le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Elle soupira, et, d'une invitation muette, l'incita à poursuivre. Il n'avait de toutes façons pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements, le souffle court et les pensées de plus en plus embrumées.

La porte claqua. Toshi se redressa en sursaut, hagard. Un beuglement résonna dans tout l'appartement.

- Hey Toshiiiii, tu m'héberges?

Goro ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr, cela relevait de l'évidence, sans quoi jamais il ne serait entré comme ça chez Toshi sans se poser de question. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça que son meilleur ami lui avait donné un double des clés? Il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il tomberait sur Toshi torse nu avec une femme sur le canapé du salon. Non que le concept soit complètement délirant, après tout son ami était un jeune homme en pleine santé, et avait plutôt la côte auprès de la gent féminine. Mais enfin Toshi était un garçon discret quand même! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières de se sauter dessus dans le salon? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans la chambre plutôt que de jouer les exhibitionnistes? Goro tentait encore de rassembler ses pensées quand il reconnu la fille, et il s'étrangla presque. Merde quoi! La veille encore ce faux jeton lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et cette furie! Il allait protester quand son regard croisa celui de son ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, Goro eut la présence d'esprit de se taire, estimant qu'au vu de l'état de fureur de Toshi, commencer à lui faire des reproches par dessus le marché ne serait sans doute pas de nature à améliorer la situation. Il envisagea presque de ne rien dire du tout, de faire demi-tour et de repartir sans demander son reste.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Cette pensée s'imposa à son esprit comme douche froide. Il s'était engueulé avec Shimizu, était parti en hurlant des âneries, et il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer la queue entre les pattes. Il était exclu d'aller chez ses parents et de subir l'assaut de questions que son arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit provoquerait. Il ne lui restait donc que son meilleur ami, le seul chez qui il pouvait débarquer à deux heures du matin sans se faire (trop) incendier. Du moins l'espérait-il.

- Heu... bredouilla-t-il pour rompre le le silence pesant qui les entourait encore. Je me suis un peu engueulé avec Shimizu et je me demandais si je pouvait dormir chez toi cette nuit.

Mal à l'aise, il se mit à rire bêtement en se frottant le nez. Toshi le fixait, toujours immobile. Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, ou peut-être préférait-il éviter de le faire. Après tout, le jeune homme avait toujours détesté se montrer grossier.

Le salut de Goro vint de là où il l'aurait attendu le moins.

Leila ravala difficilement sa colère et sa frustration. Toshiya semblait encore plus énervé qu'elle, et il fixait cet abruti de Shigeno avec l'air de vouloir le dépecer vif. Elle doutait qu'il soit capable du moindre comportement cohérent dans l'immédiat. Elle allait devoir prendre sur elle, puisque de toutes façons le reste de la nuit semblait gâché.

Elle tendit le bras par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé pour attraper la chemise de Toshiya, qui avait le mérite d'être à portée de main, même si elle allait nager dedans. Elle repoussa doucement le jeune homme derrière elle pour se dégager de son étreinte et enfiler le vêtement.

- J'imagine qu'on doit libérer le canapé dans ce cas, grommella-t-elle en attachant les boutons et en secouant Toshiya d'une bourrade pour le sortir de son mutisme.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil se redresser et soupirer en levant les yeux au plafond le temps de retrouver une contenance. L'autre débile profond de Shigeno était toujours planté comme un piquet dans l'entrée, en souriant bêtement. Un peu crispé le sourire quand même. Bien. Elle empoigna les pans de la chemise pour les nouer sur son ventre, plutôt que de tout laisser bailler. Toshiya se leva à son tour et alla dans sa chambre chercher une couette et un oreiller pour son ami, sans avoir encore prononcé le moindre mot. Leila profita de son absence pour se tourner vers l'autre crétin et le toiser avec un regard narquois.

- Tu te doutes bien que ça va se payer... Et avec de gros intérêts.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Goro.


	2. Burn the remembrance

II- Burn the remembrance

- Vous voyez, derrière, il y a presque deux hectares de terrain, avec une parcelle boisée au fond.

Toshi suivait le couple qui lui faisait visiter la maison. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait depuis six mois. L'endroit surtout était idyllique, près de la montagne, dans une région en apparence assez sauvage, mais en réalité à portée de toutes les commodités nécessaires, y compris un hôpital à moins d'un quart d'heure en voiture en cas de problème. La parcelle boisée évoquée par les vendeurs était le prolongement d'un bois qui isolait la maison de voisins pourtant proches. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver quelque chose qui corresponde avec tant de précision à ce qu'il désirait pour ses grands-parents. La maison elle-même était une coquette petite bâtisse de style traditionnel, mais bien aménagée et confortable. Elle avait un charme désuet qui lui plaisait déjà énormément.

Le terrain derrière la maison formait un sanctuaire de verdure. Bordé, au fond par le bois, à l'Ouest par un ruisseau, il n'était entretenu que pour éviter d'être à l'état de friches. Il conservait lui aussi un aspect sauvage des plus apaisant. Ici, pas de bosquet artistiquement aménagé avec des fleurs cultivées dans des serres. Pas d'allées ratissées ou d'arbustes plantés à des distances calculées. Il ne supportait plus la vue de tous ces jardins soit disant parfaits dans lesquels l'agence immobilière l'avait fait se promener.

Depuis six mois qu'il avait décidé d'offrir une maison à la campagne à ses grand-parents, pour les décider à prendre enfin leur retraite et les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, il avait cru devenir fou tellement il s'était fait balader à droite et à gauche pour aller voir des propriétés qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'il cherchait. En réalisant qui il était, les agents immobiliers avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ne plus penser qu'à la commission qu'ils réaliseraient sur une très grosse vente.

Il continua d'avancer dans l'herbe, n'écoutant que distraitement les commentaires qui lui étaient adressés. Un muret en pierre, à moitié effondré et recouvert de mousse avait à un époque séparé le terrain en deux, à partir d'un genre de vielle crèche. Il posa la main sur le muret, puis décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au bâtiment. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans.

- Oh, ne faites pas attention au poney!

En effet, sortant de la pénombre, un joli poney noir s'avançait vers lui, l'air curieux. Petit, mais altier, il le toisait la tête haute, ses crins touffus lui retombant sur les yeux. Il s'arrêta et s'ébroua, observant le visiteur. Ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer, Toshi s'accroupit sur ses talons et tendit la main vers l'animal, attendant qu'il vienne de lui même. Il ne se fit pas prier, et bientôt le jeune homme le caressait, un grand sourire au lèvres alors que le poney fourrageait dans ses poches à la recherche de nourriture.

- Il est drôlement gentil, dit Toshi au couple qui l'avait rejoint.

L'homme fit la moue alors que sa femme répondait:

- Faites attention qu'il ne vous morde pas; il est toujours à quémander. On l'a gardé parce que ça évite de tondre l'herbe. Il ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretien alors ça va. Mais il est un peu envahissant.

- Ce sont les gamines qui l'ont rendu comme ça. C'était le poney de nos filles quand elles vivaient là, mais maintenant, comme elles sont parties avec leurs études, il ne sert plus à rien.

- On trouvera bien à le donner, sinon, on le fera piquer, tant pis.

Toshi sursauta.

- Pardon? Vous... vous ne le gardez pas?

Il dévisageait le couple devant lui, essayant de contenir ses émotions. L'homme et la femme se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- Que voulez-vos qu'on en fasse monsieur? Nous partons en ville. C'était le poney de nos filles, on ne va quand même pas s'embêter à payer une pension pour une vieille bête comme celle là.

- Je comprends, se força à dire Toshi en baissant les yeux sur l'animal.

Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi indifférent au sort d'un être que l'on a côtoyé pendant de longues années? Alors qu'il continuait à plonger les doigts dans les poils chauds du petit cheval, le jeune homme sentait son coeur se serrer. Un animal, ou un enfant, comment pouvait-on abandonner sans se retourner un être dont on est responsable, et qui ne demande qu'à aimer et à être aimé en retour? De toute évidence, le poney était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui témoigne d'un peu d'attention. Il débordait d'affection, comme si d'être lui même mal aimé lui donnait envie, pour compenser, de distribuer de l'amour à tout le monde. Ou peut-être qu'il extrapolait-il un peu. Après tout, ces mots lui avaient été adressés la veille. Cette pensée scella sa décision. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce que ses grands-parent en penseraient, ils seraient certainement ravis.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Heu... Nous, on dit « le poney ». Les filles l'appelaient Polly je crois, mais il avait un autre nom avant. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et toi?

La femme secoua la tête. Elle commençait visiblement à se sentir mal à l'aise avec cette histoire. Si ce jeune homme souhaitait acheter la maison, tant mieux, mais qu'il garde ses jugements et ses bons sentiments pour lui.

- Je pense vous acheter la maison. Je vais en rediscuter avec l'agence, mais a priori, c'est exactement ce que je cherche. Et si ça vous convient, je souhaiterais garder le poney, qu'il finisse ses vieux jours là où il a longtemps vécu. Et si en plus il entretient le terrain, je ne vois vraiment pas de raison de lui chercher une autre maison, n'est-ce pas?


	3. Fade to black

II: Fade to Black

Elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à la fin de son entraînement de baseball. Il l'avait retrouvée assise derrière un bosquet, à quelques mètres de la sortie du collège, écoutant de la musique avec son baladeur. Plongée dans son monde, elle devait avoir oublié l'heure, et ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était là. De toutes façons, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était pressé de rentrer, alors il s'assit à côté d'elle. Leila leva les yeux vers lui et ôta ses écouteurs.

- Votre entrainement est déjà fini?

- Il a duré une demi-heure de plus que prévu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Reprendre le baseball lui avait fait un bien fou. Devoir abandonner la little league avait été un crève-coeur pour lui. Comme si tout le reste n'était pas assez dur à vivre, il avait été obligé de tirer une croix sur ce qui donnait encore un semblant de sens à sa vie. Il serra les dents, son souffle devenu court. A ses côté, Leila reconnu l'imminence d'une de ses crises. Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Toshiya, arrêtes! Parles moi de ton entrainement de ce soir.

Il inspira et obtempéra, repoussant au fond de son esprit toutes les pensées qui lui faisaient du mal, ainsi qu'elle l'avait incité à faire. Grâce à cette technique, il avait peu à peu repris le contrôle de lui même. Même les cauchemars tendaient à disparaître. Alors il lui parla. Ses coéquipiers, les stratégies qu'ils étaient en train de développer avec son lanceur, ses progrès à la batte, le travail qu'il effectuait de son côté pour augmenter son endurance et sa résistance physique grâce à ses interminables footing à l'aube. Il savait cependant que tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Tu écoutais quoi?

- Black Sabbath, Paranoid! Je peux me la repasser en boucle pendant des heures.

Elle lui tendit les écouteurs. Toshiya craignait le pire. Mais si elle avait la patience de l'écouter parler de baseball, il pouvait bien faire un effort vis à vis de sa musique de sauvages. La rythmique à la guitare commença à résonner dans ses oreilles. Puis cette voix, un peu éraillé. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un morceau très récent. Il s'attendait à bien plus violent, et pour une fois, il arriva même à apprécier la chanson.

- C'est chouette, admit-il.

- C'est percutant! Un grand classique, tu sais.

Il hocha la tête puis éclata de rire. Ils étaient parfois dans deux mondes tellement différents tous les deux! Ils trainaient rarement ensemble en public. Leila disait qu'elle ne voulait pas ternir sa réputation en s'affichant avec un mec craignos comme lui, mais il savait qu'elle voulait surtout lui éviter des ennuis, et les inévitables confrontations avec les professeurs qui s'inquiéteraient de ses fréquentations si son amitié avec Leila commençait à être connue. Il aurait voulu avoir le cran de s'opposer à ces préjugés et de tenir tête à tout le monde, mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment. A la suite de deux années très difficiles après avoir été abandonné par ses parents, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose: qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il ne supportait plus de voir son entourage le regarder avec commisération, lui demander quinze fois par jour comment il allait, s'il tenait le coup, et lui répéter qu'il pouvait en parler., etc... Alors non, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à défier tout le monde pour défendre un de ses jardins secrets. Et Leila le comprenait.

Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Malgré toutes leurs différences, en dépit de leurs caractères aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, il avait suffit d'un regard pour savoir qu'il trouverait près d'elle un refuge qui lui échappait partout ailleurs. Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à même de lui rendre la pareille. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu besoin de lui dire; il avait tout de suite compris sa souffrance. Et même ce jour là, quand, en lui rendant ses écouteurs, il découvrit encore un horrible hématome sur son bras, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser doucement sa main dessus. Ce simple geste suffisait pour elle. Il savait, et il était là. Elle détestait autant que lui la pitié et la condescendance.

Ils n'avaient abordé le sujet qu'une seule fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il culpabilisait de garder son secret. Qu'il s'inquiétait. Pour elle avant tout. Ne devaient-ils pas en parler à quelqu'un? Chercher l'aide d'un adulte?

- Tu veux que je détruise ma famille et que je brise les illusions de ma petite soeur? Pour elle, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ma mère sait, mais fait l'autruche. Et lui, il n'a de problème qu'avec moi, parce que je ne suis pas sa fille. Sans moi, ils seraient une famille normale.

Toshiya avait eu un peu de mal à accepter cet argument. Elle avait continué en disant qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, et pas se retrouver avec une armée d'assistantes sociales aux basques, à lui expliquer comment les choses doivent être. Ou pire, être envoyée dans un foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil, où elle se sentirait comme un phénomène de foire, une gamine bizarre, avec l'impression de ne plus être définie aus yeux des autres que comme une pauvre gosse battue par son beau-père.

-Plutôt crever, avait-elle conclut d'un ton rageur.

Ca, il pouvait le comprendre.

Alors, quand elle s'était fait malmener un peu plus que de coutume, elle venait le trouver. Ils parlaient d'autre chose, de son rêve de devenir joueur de base-ball professionnel, ou bien de sa passion à elle pour la musique. Et quand elle se sentait vraiment mal, elle s'efforçait de l'aider lui. Toshiya savait pour sa part qu'il lui suffisait qu'il soit à ses côtés pour que ça lui redonne du courage. Sa propre mère n'était pas capable de voir que sa fille allait si mal, mais au moins Leila pouvait compter sur quelqu'un qui saurait au premier regard dans quel état d'esprit elle était. La seule personne au monde qui soit capable d'aller au delà des apparences pour lire directement dans son coeur. Il lui était aussi précieux qu'elle pouvait l'être pour lui.

Et elle lui faisait découvrir les classiques du heavy metal des années 70. Mais ça, il aurait pu vivre sans.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de venir voir un match.

- J'y connais rien au baseball.

- Menteuse! rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Tu comprends parfaitement tout ce que je te dis quand je te raconte ce qu'on fait aux entrainements. Y compris tous les trucs stratégiques.

- Hors de question que je passe une aprem au stade dans les gradins à écouter toutes les greluches du collège se pâmer devant leur Satoooooooo chéri. Je finirais par en cogner une.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu.

- Mais si vraiment tu es déçu que je ne viennes pas aux matchs, je peux faire un effort tu sais.

- Je plaisantais. Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme elle seule savait le faire. Il avait toujours l'impression que son coeur manquait un battement quand elle lui faisait le coup.

- Dis moi s'il y a un match particulièrement important, et je viendrais. Pas dans les gradins, mais je trouverais bien un coin d'où te regarder et t'encourager.

- D'accord. Et moi, j'irais à ton premier concert, même si je dois m'écorcher les oreilles pendant une heure.

Elle lui pinça le nez en représailles.

- Petit con va!


	4. Under the sign of the black mark

IV: Under the sign of the black mark

Leila s'efforçait de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête. La situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus déplaisant pour elle, et elle sentait la moutarde lui monter rien que d'imaginer ce que le coach de Toshiya pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Ce n'était que par égard pour lui qu'elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous, et qu'elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle avant de commencer à hurler et à ruer dans les brancards. Symptomatiquement, il l'avait convoquée à son bureau du stade des Tokyo Warrior, et non au centre technique de l'équipe nationale, où il aurait du se trouver en ce moment. Elle supposait que c'était parce que ce type suivait Toshiya au sein des deux équipes qu'il devait se sentir obligé de jouer les baby-sitter pour le jeune homme. On prend soin d'une poule au oeufs d'or comme Sato le génie, le super receveur, super batteur, super populaire. Tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Monsieur Fujiwara daigna enfin l'honorer de sa présence. Il pénétra dans le bureau, s'excusant de son retard. Leila ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attendit qu'il vienne au vif du sujet. Elle n'avait que faire des politesses. Elle le regarda s'installer et lui faire signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle s'était demandée s'il serait vêtu d'un costume ou d'un survêtement. Il avait pris ses attentes à contrepied en se présentant en jean et T-shirt. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne et aux tempes un peu dégarnies. Elle estima qu'il faisait un peu sportif sur le retour. Ce qu'il était sans doute.

Fujiwara lui aussi l'observait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait surtout entendu parler d'elle, et leurs rencontres avaient été brèves. Elle avait accepté de s'asseoir, même s'il avait cru un instant qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot et se tenait en face de lui, bien droite, raide, et le regard lançant des éclairs. Bon sang, où est-ce que Sato avait bien pu aller chercher une femme comme celle-là? Elle était superbe bien sûr, grande, des yeux dorés flamboyants, et avec une opulente chevelure de lionne sauvage qui rehaussait la finesse des traits de son visage. Elle portait un vieux jean lacéré sur un collant noir, et un débardeur noir lui aussi, garni d'épingles à nourrice. Collier et bracelets à clous, piercings et bagues armure complétaient la panoplie. Et bien sûr, les tatouages. Mais au delà du physique ou du look, c'était le magnétisme de la jeune femme qui attirait l'attention. Elle aurait pu essayer de passer inaperçue qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Fujiwara avait fini par comprendre que tout cela n'était que l'expression d'une incroyable force intérieure. Sato le lui avait dit. « La vie lui a donné des coups et elle a appris à les rendre. »

Cette histoire l'avait inquiété quand il en avait entendu parler. Certes, Sato était discret, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses coéquipiers de discuter, n'est-ce pas? Et bien sûr la rumeur de l'étrange relation que son joueur fétiche entretenait avec une rock star détraquée n'avait pas mis longtemps à revenir aux oreilles du staff. Fujiwara en avait vu d'autre, des jeunes joueurs grisés par la réussite, qui sortaient avec des mannequins, des actrices, des artistes ou des opportunistes tombées d'on ne savait où, et qui se laissaient déconcentrer par une vie de plus en plus dissolue. Les camps d'entrainements servaient en partie à canaliser tout ça, à remettre tout le monde dans le moule, de gré ou de force. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sato serait sujet à ce genre de déraillages. On ne l'admirait pas seulement pour son talent, mais aussi pour son sérieux et sa capacité à rester concentré sur ses objectifs. Il avait été capable de résister à la pression du poste de receveur dès sa première année comme pro, à 19 ans tout juste, à la fois dans une des meilleurs équipes du pays, et en équipe nationale. Réservé de prime abord, il était en réalité doté d'un caractère bien trempé. Pas vraiment le style à se laisser éblouir par les paillettes et la débauche.

Mais cette Leila n'était en réalité rien de tout ce que Fujiwara avait craint. Pour commencer, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait tant figuré dans la rubrique des faits divers ces dernières semaines. Ensuite, sa notoriété était très relative; elle évoluait dans un milieu assez confidentiel, même si très chaotique. Enfin, elle était du genre à avancer à force de travail et d'acharnement. En fait, il n'était pas besoin de creuser beaucoup pour comprendre qu'elle était animée par les mêmes valeurs que Sato. Puis il avait appris qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance et Fujiwara avait enfin été rassuré. Non, ce n'était pas une de ces sangsues ou une détraquée à même d'ébranler un joueur clé de l'équipe à la veille d'une échéance importante. C'était plutôt un soutient inespéré à un moment où Sato Toshiya allait peut-être en baver plus que prévu. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle même soit débarrassée de ses problèmes si on voulait pouvoir compter sur elle.

Fujiwara se demandait toujours comment aborder la conversation qu'il avait souhaité avoir avec la jeune femme. Il croisa son regard et se décida; elle ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité d'être autre chose que direct.

- Vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Je m'inquiète pour Sato.

- J'ai toujours été une source d'inquiétude pour les peigne-cul bien pensants.

Leila se mordit la lèvre. Une seule phrase, et elle avait déjà bazardé sa résolution de se montrer irréprochable et polie. Mais ce Fujiwara semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il alla même jusqu'à hocher la tête et approuver:

- J'en conviens. Vous comprenez donc ma démarche.

- C'est beaucoup dire. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait besoin d'une baby-sitter. Mais il présente un intérêt indéniable pour vous, de cela, je veux bien convenir à mon tour.

- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de vous expliquer que le sort de Sato ne m'intéresse pas uniquement en temps que joueur, mais aussi en tant que personne que j'apprécie. D'autant que, en ce sens, je n'ai pas la moindre légitimité à donner mon avis sur sa façon de mener sa vie. Par contre, en tant que coach, il est sous ma responsabilité. Et même si je déteste me mêler de la vie privée de mes joueurs, il arrive qu'elle entre en ligne de compte. Et c'est malheureusement le cas de Sato.

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous regarde.

- Justement, je ne parles pas de ce qui vous concerne. Ce serait mentir que de dire que votre apparition ne m'a pas inquiétée de prime abord, mais j'ai pris deux choses en considération... à savoir à quel point Sato serait perturbé par votre présence et par votre absence. Une fois cette problématique posée, j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter tant la réponse était évidente.

Là, il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Elle avait beau apprécier le fait qu'il soit direct, elle détestait vraiment le tour que prenait la conversation jusqu'ici, et, elle avait beau s'efforcer de rester calme, elle commençait sérieusement à bouillir. Mais tout d'un coup, il l'avait perdue. Elle le dévisagea, interloquée.

- J'ai fini par comprendre que vous connaissiez Sato depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir, parce que vous faites partie de ceux qui n'ignorent rien de sa situation.

Leila eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Elle s'était sentie pâlir. Qu'on vienne lui chercher des poux dans la tête, ce n'était pas grave. Ca lui tapait sur le système, mais elle savait se défendre. Par contre, aller trifouiller dans le passé de Toshiya, c'était une autre affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire?

- Que je ne souhaite que protéger mes joueurs. Ce qui commence par préserver leur vie privée. Le père de Sato semble vouloir se manifester. Comme il n'avait pas de moyens d'entrer en contact avec son fils directement, puisqu'il est sur liste rouge, dieu merci, il est passé par l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Est-ce que Toshiya est au courant?

- Ce qu'il veut? fit Fujiwara d'un ton méprisant, de l'argent bien sûr. Il semble que ce type se soit endetté. Je n'ai pas prévenu Sato pour le moment. Je souhaitais en parler avec vous avant.

- J'avoue que là, je suis un peu perdue, reconnu Leila.

Elle tombait des nues. Elle s'attendait à s'entendre dire qu'elle devait prendre le large, que sa relation avec Toshiya était indésirable, et un autre tissu de conneries du même acabit, et en définitive ce type voulait le mettre dans la confidence pour un truc aussi énorme, et aussi dévastateur pour Toshiya? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien tout suivit? Elle était partagée entre l'ahurissement, et une colère sourde qui commençait à monter en elle à la pensée de ce que le père de son ami s'apprêtait à faire.

- Il serait exagéré à ce stade de dire que j'ai appris à vous connaître, mais vous avez gagné mon estime. Or cette nouvelle vient de me tomber dessus. J'ai besoin de vous pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce que je ne sais pas grand chose de l'histoire de Sato. Il n'en a jamais parlé, et la version de son père est... sujette à caution. Je ne souhaite pas commettre d'impairs. D'autre part, je veux m'assurer que vous serez un soutient pour lui. Si cette histoire venait à prendre mauvaise tournure, mais permettez moi tout d'abord de vous jurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas, Sato va avoir besoin d'être entouré.

- Vous avez vraiment le moindre doute à mon sujet sur ce dernier point?

Fujiwara sourit.

- Non. Disons que la question était rhétorique. Ce que je souhaite c'est vous convaincre que je n'ai que les intérêts de Sato à l'esprit, et qu'en ce sens, j'aimerais pouvoir compter sur vous.

Leila n'en revenait pas. Elle scruta le regard du coach de Toshiya. Ce type avait l'air sincère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait la surprendre après tout? N'était-ce pas normal qu'un type comme Toshiya se fasse apprécier de son entourage au point de susciter une telle loyauté? Et puis, comme il l'avait dit, protéger ses joueurs faisait partie de son travail. Fujiwara semblait juste décidé à mettre toutes les cartes de son côté pour mener sa mission à bien. Elle savait que Toshi avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, et elle commençait à l'approuver. Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida de clarifier la situation.

- Où est-ce que ça en est exactement avec le père de Toshiya?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il était un peu embrouillé. Il a visiblement besoin d'argent et a pensé pouvoir en obtenir de son fils. J'ai temporisé, mais il y a deux choses que je souhaite éviter. Lui céder de façon à ce qu'il recommence, et lui claquer la porte au nez au point qu'il cherche d'autres moyens d'accéder à son fils... en passant par la presse par exemple. Pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas là, il n'a pas été question de ça. Mais vous comprendrez que j'envisage toutes les possibilités. Et avant d'en parler à l'intéressé, je voulais savoir dans quoi je mettais les pieds, et dans quelle mesure ça pouvait l'affecter.

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'en négociant avec un avocat, et avec un peu d'argent bien sûr, vous avez moyen de tuer dans l'oeuf cette crise?

- C'est mon objectif. A vrai dire, ce ne serait pas une première, nous sommes habitués à gérer ainsi certaines situations délicates. Ce qui m'inquiète dans cette histoire, c'est que, du peu que j'ai compris, elle puisse affecter Sato de façon sérieuse. Mais il peut très bien n'en entendre jamais parler. Ca ne me plait qu'à moitié, parce que ça revient quand même à jouer à pile ou face.

- C'est exclu. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Leila. Il faut absolument en parler à Toshiya, il n'y a pas d'hésitations à avoir là dessus. Je voulais juste savoir dans quelle mesure vous pensez pouvoir gérer cette histoire sans faire de vagues, et de préférence sans qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir lui-même.

Fujiwara pesait les mots de leila. Il évaluait sa détermination et la façon directe et efficace dont elle prenait la mesure des choses. Il ne doutait plus du tout de sa décision de l'impliquer. Et il était temps qu'il lui parle de la contrepartie qu'il avait à lui proposer.

- C'est difficile de l'évaluer sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Comme je vous le disais, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé dans la famille de Sato. Cependant, si vous voulez une estimation précise, je dirais qu'il y a 80% de chances pour que nous puissions gérer cette histoire sans heurts.

Leila hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée.

- Je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Par contre, laissez-moi dire moi-même à Toshiya que son père s'est manifesté. Ce sera sans doute mieux comme ça. Je lui dirais de venir vous trouver ensuite. Ce sera peut-être pour lui l'occasion de régler leur compte à ses vieux démons après tout.

- Merci.

Leila aussi les épaules, gênée.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais.

- Je le sais, mais vous m'ôtez quand même une épine du pied. Et je vous suis redevable, donc autant nous occuper tout de suite de cette dette, vous ne croyez pas?

Leila se raidit un peu. Une fois encore ce type la prenait à contre-pied. Qu'avait-il donc encore en tête?

- Vous ne me devez rien, je ne souhaite pas entrer dans ce genre de jeux, fit-elle d'un ton sec

Fujiwara éclata de rire.

- Formulons-le différemment alors. Puisque je souhaite que vous aidiez Sato de façon efficace, il est préférable de vous décharger de vos propres soucis. C'est quelque chose qui est à ma portée, alors je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas le faire.

- Jusqu'ici, je vous étais grée de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Ce serait sympa de continuer sur votre lancée.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez liée par un contrat très désavantageux pour vous. Et vous avez cru comprendre que nous disposions d'excellents avocats. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour eux que de vous libérer de vos engagements.

Leila sentit son coeur faire une embardée. Trois longues années qu'elle se débattait dans ce merdier, et ce type le proposait de l'en sortir comme si c'était aussi facile que de claquer des doigts. Ses yeux brillaient, mais sa fierté hurlait. Elle n'avait jamais quémandé la charité. Fujiwara devança ses objections.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Réfléchissez à tout ça. Vous avez largement matière me semble-t-il. Et n'hésitez pas à parler avec Sato de ce dernier point au sujet de votre contrat. Je suis sûr qu'il sera de bon conseil. Et en ce qui concerne cette affaire avec son père, je pense avoir gagné un peu de temps. Ne vous sentez donc pas obligée de brusquer les choses, mais je souhaiterais régler le problème dès que possible.

Il s'était levé et lui tendait la main. Leila se redressa à son tour, s'apercevant avec contrariété que tout cela l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle accepta cependant la poignée de main de Fujiwara et de prendre son congé. Elle avait un pied dans le couloir, prête à refermer la porte, quand elle se retourna. Elle demeura immobile un instant, pensive, mais lança, avant de s'en aller:

- Vous êtes un drôle de bonhomme vous!

Fujiwara contempla la porte close, amusé.

- Voyez qui me dit ça... murmura-t-il.


	5. Paranoid

V: Paranoid

Il semblait à Komori que c'était parce que sa copine n'avait pas pu venir non plus que le sujet était arrivé dans la conversation. Ils avaient tous un peu bu, ce qui expliquait qu'ils se retrouvent à se livrer autant.

Il s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures auparavant dans ce bar, avec Goro, Shimizu, Toshi et, incroyable mais vrai Mayumura. Sans l'alcool, Komori doutait qu'il eut osé adresser la parole à l'homme de glace, le super lanceur, le rival le plus acharné de Toshi, Ken Mayumura. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce dernier participait énormément à la conversation. Il devait s'être joint à Goro et Toshi parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et que, au fil du temps, ils avaient développé une relation qui devait s'apparenter à de l'amitié. Qui l'eut crût.

Deux ans après la coupe du monde de baseball, ils étaient à nouveau réunis dans la même sélection nationale pour préparer la coupe d'Asie. Komori pensait que Goro n'aurait pas daigné revenir de la major league aux Etat-Unis pour participer à ce tournois, mais, au grand bonheur de tout le monde, il l'avait fait. Le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas pour avoir à nouveau le plaisir de jouer dans la même équipe que Toshi. Chez les Hornets, il formait peut-être un superbe tandem avec Jeff Keane, mais personne ne le complétait mieux que Sato Toshiya sur un terrain de baseball.

Repoussant de son esprit ces considérations, Komori se focalisa à nouveau sur la conversation, sirotant sa bière. Il avait renoncé à essayer de faire comprendre à Goro qu'un peu de tact ne le tuerait pas, et il se contentait de compatir vis à vis de Toshi, qui se faisait cuisiner sur l'absence de Minami, sa dernière petite amie connue en date.

- C'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour elle, mais vous risquez de ne plus la revoir, c'est tout, avoua Toshi, le nez dans son verre.

- C'est pas vrai, tu t'es encore fait jeter, marmonna Mayumura.

Comme quoi, même lui écoutait la conversation finalement. Mais pour ce qui était de faire preuve de tact, de ce côté là aussi, il n'y avait rien à espérer. Komori adressa un regard compatissant à Toshi, qui lui répondit d'un sourire mi gêné, mi amusé. Comme quoi, cette histoire ne le touchait pas tant que ça.

- Bordel Toshi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec les nanas à la fin? s'écria Goro.

- Ca, ça me regarde, répondit l'autre d'un ton entendu.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre Goro écarlate. Komori trouvait toujours aussi drôle de constater à quel point cette grande gueule pouvait être prude. C'était à se demander comment Shimizu avait pu réussir à en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Malgré tout, Goro avait verbalisé la question qui perturbait Komori depuis un bout de temps déjà. Les relations que Toshi avait avec les filles le dépassaient complètement. A première vue, le jeune homme avait tout pour lui. Il avait toujours eu énormément de succès auprès des filles, mais sa vie sentimentale se constituait d'une série d'aventures sans suite. C'était aussi le cas de Mayumura, mais lui ne se cachait pas de ne rechercher que le sexe. En ce qui concernait Toshi, c'était beaucoup plus désespérant. En réalité, Komori avait toujours eu l'impression que son ami sortait avec les filles par politesse et par gentillesse, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop dire non, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'osait pas repousser les gens. Il connaissait un peu son histoire, malheureusement, et il comprenait son attitude, mais là, ça en devenait presque ridicule. Il se retrouvait toujours avec de gentilles filles qui attendaient de lui monts et merveilles, mais si attentionné soit-il, il ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à leur offrir. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles se faisaient une raison, rencontraient quelqu'un d'autre et le quittaient, parfois après l'avoir trompé au passage, et dans le pire des cas, elles se mettaient à le détester et le le jetaient violemment pour les plus énergiques, ou le traitaient de salop et partaient en pleurant pour celles qui avaient le sens du tragique. Dans tout ça, ce qui dérangeait le plus Toshiya, c'était de faire de la peine à quelqu'un, mais lui même en était somme toutes peu affecté. La conclusion qu'il apporta lui même à l'épisode Minami était un bon résumé:

- Si elle n'était pas heureuse avec moi, elle sera mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Ca ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir de faire du mal aux gens, même sans le vouloir. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un sale type.

Shimizu dévisageait Toshi d'un air désolé. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois présenté des amies en espérant lui trouver la perle rare.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux Toshi?

Le jeune homme avait été pris de court par la question. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de mentir, et il était à peu près certain que Komori au moins, et peut-être Mayumura, qui avait un don pour deviner tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, aurait remarqué sa réaction à la question. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Leila. Elle le ramenait à une période difficile de sa vie. Et puis, ces histoires d'ado, avec le recul, est-ce si sérieux que ce dont on a eu l'impression à l'époque? Mais tellement de choses étaient entrées en ligne de compte au sujet de Leila qu'il était de toutes façon assez difficile pour lui de faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

Néanmoins, il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensée et de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

- Une fois. Il y a longtemps.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Shimizu s'emballe. Les yeux brillants, elle tira sur sa manche et le supplia de tout raconter. Il lui sourit et temporisa en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'adolescent, que le souvenir était sans doute plus marquant que la réalité, mais en même temps il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Le souvenir plus marquant que la réalité? Il en doutait à la réflexion. Leila était entrée dans son existence comme la foudre qui embrase soudain la forêt. Leurs routes s'étaient croisées quand ils étaient tous les deux en souffrance, et se raccrocher l'un à l'autre leur avait donné le courage de continuer à avancer. Ils s'étaient mutuellement remis sur des rails, même si ceux-ci prenaient des routes radicalement différentes. Comment aurait-elle pu le marquer plus? Elle était partie, et il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se sentir abandonné une fois encore. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et qu'elle avait avant tout sauvé sa peau. Il aurait été injuste de lui en vouloir. Il avait préféré ne plus y penser. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue et si elle l'avait oublié. Et pourtant son souvenir demeurait brûlant en sa mémoire à lui.

- Je veux savoir, Toshiiii!

Bon sang, Shimizu était encore plus têtue avec un coup dans le nez. Et maintenant, c'était Goro qui s'y mettait.

- Espèce de cachotier, tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa de la part de mon vieux vieux vieux vieux copain Toshi.

- Ca remonte au collège, Un an après que... enfin, que je commence à vivre avec mes grands-parents, et avant qu'on se retrouve lors du tournois de baseball Goro. Leila était une camarade de classe, et on s'entendait très bien.

Komori sursauta. Il le dévisagea, un peu étonné.

- Leila tu dis? Il y en a quand même pas eu plusieurs dans ton collège, si?

- Non? s'exclama Shimizu qui avait compris ce à quoi Komori faisait allusion. T'es pas en train de nous parler de la fille qui s'est fait virer pour avoir agressé un dernière année? On en a parlé dans toute la région!

Mayumura les écoutait avec attention. Il avait un peu tiqué en entendait ce prénom. Il n'était pas courant après tout. Mais c'était peut-être juste une coïncidence. Il réfléchissait, repensant à la fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant lors d'un concert underground. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être la fille dont parlait Sato? Le gentil Sato toujours tellement propre sur lui et poli que la hargne qu'il pouvait mettre sur un terrain de baseball continuait encore de le prendre au dépourvu alors qu'il le connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs années? Précisément. C'était peut-être précisément pour ça que Mayumura avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait que Sato arrête de se taper des gourdasses. Le jour où il comprendrait que son problème, c'est qu'il sortait avec des nanas insipides et qu'il ne pouvait que s'emmerder avec, il aurait fait un grand pas.

- Elle l'a fait pour défendre un autre élève, mais cette histoire a tourné en eau de boudin et c'est sur elle que c'est tombé. Elle n'avait rien d'une folle furieuse, expliquait Sato.

- Elle a quand même été virée!

- Non, non, en fait, elle est partie pour une autre raison, mais comme tout ça est arrivé en même temps, les gens ont fait un amalgame sans savoir.

- C'était quoi son nom déjà? Karyu? Karyo? Quelque chose comme ça?

- Leila Karyu, confirma Sato, qui semblait de moins en moins enchanté de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- La bassiste des Pure Fucking Japan?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme. Ils le dévisageaient, ahuris. Komori fut le premier à réagir.

- Pardon? De quoi tu parles?

- La nana dont vous parlez, explicita Mayumura, elle a le même nom que la bassiste d'un groupe de punk underground, les Pure Fucking Japan. C'est pas un nom très courant, c'est pour ça que je te demande si c'est la même, Sato.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, bredouilla l'intéressé. Je.. On... J'ai perdu le contact avec elle depuis longtemps.

Il semblait hésiter, ne pas être certain de vouloir en savoir plus. Mais Mayumura le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il finirait par prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Pure Fucking Japan hein?

Pour un peu, la tête que tirait Sato l'aurait presque fait rire. Mais Mayumura savait se montrer magnanime.

- Je suis allé voir leur concert il y a quelques temps et j'ai discuté un peu avec elle après. C'est la première à reconnaître que le nom de leur groupe est vraiment naze, mais leur leader y tient.

- Elle ressemble à quoi cette fille? demanda Shigeno.

Mayumura décida d'éluder l'anecdote où il avait tenté de la draguer et s'était fait envoyer sur les roses. Canon comme elle était, il n'avait pas pu ne pas tenter sa chance.

- Grande, brune, avec de longs cheveux épais et ondulés. Moitié anglaise ou quelque chose comme ça je crois.

Il n'en fallait visiblement pas plus à Sato pour être certain que c'était elle, mais il ne disait rien, alors Mayumura insista un peu.

- Elle a des piercing et des tatouages. Surtout un de très reconnaissable, sur le dos. Des ailes déployées avec des épines de roses sanguignolantes.

- Elle... elle n'avait pas de tatouage au collège, comme tu dois t'en douter. Ca pourrait être elle, mais rien ne le prouve. Ce n'est pas très important de toutes façons, on a perdu le contact depuis bien longtemps.

Mayumura doutait que qui que ce soit autour de la table n'ait été dupe de la sortie lamentable de Sato. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de tatouage à l'époque, mais la façon dont les yeux de son coéquipier avaient brillé quand il en avait parlé était sans équivoque; il en savait plus que quiconque à ce sujet. Cependant, à ce stade, même Shigeno et sa copine avaient renoncé à insister bêtement pour tirer les vers du nez de Sato, alors ce n'était certainement pas Mayumura qui allait en rajouter une couche. Il se renfonça dans son siège et se désintéressa de la conversation, qui avait dévié sur d'autres copains de collège des trois autres. Et pourtant, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de brûler de curiosité.


	6. Piece of mind

VI: Piece of Mind

Leila n'avait qu'une envie: hurler sa rage et sa frustration. Tant bien que mal, elle se contenait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, tant sa colère la consumait. Ravalant ses jurons, elle se cramponna à la poignée du bus et se força à regarder dehors. Bon sang, est-ce que ce chauffeur ne pouvait-il pas s'exciter un peu? Il s'était endormi sur le frein ou quoi? Elle vérifia sur le plan, d'après l'adresse qu'elle avait récupéré. Le centre technique de l'équipe nationale de baseball n'était plus qu'à deux arrêts. Mais à ce train là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y serait pas avant des heures.

Bon sang, mais pour qui ce fumier se prenait-il? Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un inconnu ait osé lui envoyer son avocat pour la défendre. Elle se saignerait aux quatre veines s'il le fallait, mais elle se débrouillerait seule. Il espérait quoi ce Sato? Encore un de ces vieux pervers lubrique qui pensait que n'importe quelle aumône serait suffisante pour attirer une paumée dans son genre dans son lit? Elle grinça des dents. Les passagers à côté d'elle firent un pas de côté, inquiets. Seul un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années osa rester près d'elle.

- Vous allez bien madame? demanda-t-il.

- C'est toi qui ne va pas aller bien longtemps si tu ne décarre pas de ma vue illico! gronda-t-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, le garçon fila sans demander son reste, sous les murmures outrés des autres passagers. Leila haussa les épaules et fixa à nouveau le paysage.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ce type pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il bossait pour l'équipe de baseball du Japon. De toutes façon, savoir qui c'était ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle allait l'envoyer paître bien proprement. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de manoeuvres. Elle en avait déjà bien soupé avec l'ordure qui lui servait de manager. Un nom bien pompeux pour un groupe underground comme le leur au demeurant. Encore une idée de cet allumé de Keiji. Ou plus exactement, encore une de leur magouilles à tous les deux. Quand « Pure Fuking Japan » avait commencé à bien tourner et qu'ils avaient tous eu l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel, Keiji leur avait présenté ce type, Kashimura, en leur assurant qu'il prendrait soin de leur carrière et de leurs intérêts. En effet, il leur avait dégoté des salles, des concerts et un studio pour enregistrer leurs premières maquette, puis un album. Et le contrat qui allait avec.

Penser à ce contrat donnait la nausée à Leila. Elle était pieds et poings liés par ce satané bout de papier. Elle s'était fait complètement avoir, tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu tenir tête à Kashimura. Ce sale type avait visiblement l'impression qu'il coulait de source que toutes les nanas dont il avait la carrière en charge couchent avec lui. Il en avait été pour ses frais avec elle. Et il le lui avait fait salement payer. Elle avait été naïve avec ce contrat. Au stade où elle en était à ce moment là, n'importe quelle opportunité lui semblait être un don du ciel, alors elle n'avait pas été regardante. Maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement, même si elle se demandait toujours si elle aurait été capable de lâcher le groupe pour tenter de faire cavalier seul. Non pas parce que c'était un chemin hasardeux. Elle en avait assez bavé pour ne pas avoir peur de grand chose. Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle se sentait redevable de Keiji. Sans lui, elle vivrait toujours dans un squat avec une bande de camés. Le taudis qui lui servait d'appartement n'avait peut-être pas grand chose de reluisant, mais il avait le mérite d'être un endroit rien qu'à elle.

Elle appuya le front sur la vitre et soupira. Keiji. Les sentiments qu'il lui inspiraient la tiraillaient dans des directions contradictoires. Il avait représenté tellement de choses pour elle ces dernières années. Pygmalion, amant ou grand frère, mais aussi un infâme sadique manipulateur et mégalomane. Elle était surtout bien placée pour savoir qu'il était paumé et sérieusement perché. Et le bad trip de la dernière fois n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il était vraiment passé à deux doigts d'y rester, et elle ne serait pas surprise qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, ils n'aient plus qu'à constater qu'il avait laissé un joli paquet de neurones derrière lui cette fois. La petite voix cynique en elle disait que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver si Pure fuking Japan s'éteignait simplement comme ça, la libérant de ses engagements, et lui offrant la possibilité de marcher enfin sur sa propre voie.

Elle sursauta quand le bus s'arrêta enfin. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrêt précédant et qu'elle failli manquer celui-ci. Elle sauta du véhicule et serra les poings, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le centre d'entrainement, à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

- Sato, y'a une dingue qui te demande.

Toshi se retourna vers Domoto, intrigué. Ce dernier semblait hilare.

- Pardon?

- Dépêche toi d'aller voir avant qu'elle ne massacre le type de la sécurité, il a un peu de mal à la contenir. Elle est mignonne, mais elle n'a pas l'air commode.

- Mais comment ça, « une dingue »? On l'a laissée entrer? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à moi?

- Ben ça, je ne sais pas. Elle hurle un truc au sujet d'un avocat. Elle a aussi toute une collection de noms d'oiseaux à ton sujet. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais ça a l'air vilain.

L'autre riait franchement maintenant. Toshi se sentait dans ses petits souliers. L'ambiance dans l'équipe était très bonne, mais il y avait quelques sujets sur lesquels personne ne manquait de le charrier. Derrière lui, Goro s'approchait, curieux. Il venait de finir de se changer et, lui aussi, sortait du vestiaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Domoto?

- A quoi ça sert d'avoir un service de sécurité si c'est pour laisser entrer n'importe qui? demanda Toshi, qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment laisser à Goro l'opportunité de s'en mêler lui aussi.

- Mayumura a dit que tu la connaissait. On était tous les deux dans le hall quand elle a déboulé en hurlant. La sécurité allait la flanquer dehors et il est intervenu. Tu devrais te dépêcher parce qu'elle est en train de provoquer un attroupement.

Soudain, Toshi comprit. Leila! Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle! Il se sentait tout d'un coup idiot de ne pas être allé la voir en personne. Il aurait du se douter qu'avec son comportement volcanique, user de moyens détournés risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir l'affronter. En public. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un imbécile sur ce coup là; il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Au delà de ces considérations, il était surtout heureux de pouvoir enfin la revoir après tout ce temps, mais aussi un peu anxieux de l'avoir mise en colère.

A dire vrai, il l'entendit avant de la voir. Domoto avait raison, elle avait un vocabulaire des plus fleuri. Il avait aussi eu raison sur un autre point: elle avait bel et bien provoqué un attroupement. Elle était dans le hall d'entrée, avec deux agents de la sécurité autour d'elle. A quelques pas de l'accueil, une dizaine de ses coéquipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour de Mayumura, observant la jeune femme avec curiosité. Quelques membres du staff étaient là aussi, à commencer par le coach Fujiwara. « C'est bien ma veine, se dit-il. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, mais lui ne voyait qu'elle. Elle tempêtait comme une virago hors de contrôle, mais il la trouva simplement magnifique. Elle avait grandit, mûrit, bien sûr, comme lui. C'était devenu une femme superbe. Une furie, mais superbe.

- Tu tombes bien, lui dit Kyoshiro. On en était à se dire que Mayumura a raconté n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressant. A moins que ce ne soit la fille dont vous parliez l'autre jour?

Toshi se contenta de lui adresser un sourire gêné et dépassa le groupe de joueurs pour s'avancer vers l'entrée.

- Leila?

Elle se retourna et en resta coite. Etait-ce possible? Il était plus grand, plus large, plus musclé, mais les traits de son visage et l'éclat de ses yeux verts étaient inimitables. Sa colère fut comme soufflée par l'émotion et la surprise de le revoir.

- To... Toshiya?

Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait l'air étonné par sa réaction.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Comment ça ce que je fous là? répéta-t-il, ahurit. Que veux-tu que je fasse ici?

- Ca alors! Tu as réussi? Tu es devenu un joueur professionnel!

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait réalisé son rêve, et de quelle façon encore! Ca expliquait en effet sa présence ici, mais quelle surprise pour elle! Elle était vraiment très heureuse pour lui. Par contre, il faisait une tête bizarre.

- Suis-je bête! Je te demande ce que tu fous là, mais c'est toi qui doit te poser la question.

- Ben...

Son visage passait par tout un tas d'expression différentes. Là, il en était à la perplexité. Leila décida de passer outre l'incongruité de la situation et l'étrange réaction de Toshiya.

- Je suis venue trouver un type qui m'a joué un tour de cochon. Je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser à ce fumier de Sato. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il bosse là, et...

Elle ressenti une sorte de déclic dans sa tête. Quelque chose qui prenait tout d'un coup sa place. L'éclair de compréhension. Elle s'interrompit et le dévisagea, bouche bée, alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Toi, tu avais oublié mon nom de famille.

- Oh merde, quelle courge je fais... soupira-t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage.

Toujours hilare, il franchit la distance qui le séparait d'elle pour l'attirer dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Leila, murmura-t-il à son oreille.


	7. Injected paradise

VII: Injected Paradise

Elle le regardait dire au revoir à ses amis. Goro et Shimizu étaient partis assez tôt. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Bah, elle avait beau ne pas du tout être sur la même longueur d'onde que Shimizu, Leila ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir avec la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas être à la fête tous les jours avec le boulet qui lui servait de mec.

Toshiya avait fini de prendre congé de tout le monde et revenait vers elle. Devoir remballer son matériel avait constitué une excuse commode pour trainer plus que tout les autres et être la dernière à partir. Après cette soirée, elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à retourner s'enfermer dans sa minuscule chambre de bonne insalubre. Mais la petite fête touchait à sa fin et elle devait se faire une raison. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Toshiya devrait suffire à lui mettre du baume au coeur.

- Ils ont tous adoré. Moi même je ne me doutais pas que tu chantais aussi bien. C'était magnifique.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait goupillé à l'arrache un set passe partout constitué de reprises orientées pop rock histoire d'animer la soirée, rien de bien transcendant. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait chanté avec tout son coeur. C'était pour Toshiya qu'elle était montée sur scène après tout.

- Oasis, Morcheeba, REM, Sting et Pink. C'est pas vraiment mon registre habituel.

- Alors j'ai hâte de t'entendre sur quelque chose qui vient vraiment de toi, répondit-il. Mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir apprécié ta musique ce soir.

- J'en connais deux ou trois qui devaient être sceptiques quand ils m'ont vue arriver avec ma gratte.

Le jeune homme sourit et haussa les épaules. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Leila serait bien restée là, simplement à apprécier sa présence. Mais le bar était en train de fermer et ils allaient devoir débarrasser le plancher. Toshiya sembla penser à la même chose qu'elle, et il se pencha pour attraper la poignée de son flight case. Elle grimaça.

- Tu sais, je ne laisse personne porter ma guitare normalement.

Il stoppa son mouvement et leva le visage vers elle, l'air contrit. Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac, à ses pieds. Ce soir, elle n'était plus à une exception près.

- Je te la confie, finit-elle par lui dire tout en jetant la bandoulière sur son épaule et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il lui emboita le pas, la guitare à la main.

Ils prirent le chemin du parking, et Leila supposa qu'il lui proposerait de la raccompagner. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser une demoiselle rentrer chez elle à pied chargée comme elle l'était avec tout son attirail. Et encore, par chance, le bar avait mis un ampli à sa disposition.

- Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te demander comment s'était passée ta journée au studio.

- Extra! C'était dur, mais stimulant. On a bien accroché avec les ingé et les autres musiciens. Ce n'est pas encore joué, et je vais devoir bosser comme une malade, mais je pense qu'ils vont faire appel à moi comme guitariste de session.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arrivera, l'encouragea Toshiya. Tu as cela de commun avec Goro, c'est que tu fais preuve d'une telle force de volonté que je ne vois pas quel obstacle pourrait te résister à la longue.

- Je t'en prie, ne me compare pas à ce demeuré, gémit Leila.

- Ce demeuré est mon meilleur ami, rétorqua l'autre. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si vous m'êtes tous les deux si chers, ajouta-t-il en lui décochant un clin d'oeil.

- Tu sous-entends quoi exactement là?

- Je sous entends que si vous ne pouvez pas passer cinq minutes sans cous sauter à la gorge, c'est sans doute tout bêtement parce que vous vous ressemblez trop... avec vos caractères épouvantables.

Elle lui décocha une bourrade dans les côtes en grommelant. Il éclata de rire. Elle continua de bougonner pour la forme, mais elle était incapable de vraiment se fâcher contre lui. Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'à la voiture de Toshiya dans un silence complice.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, mais ne la regardait pas. Il avait le regard perdu au loin, juste derrière sa tête. Elle attendit qu'il se décide à dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter ce soir. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir chez moi?

Et ben! C'était direct ça au moins! Elle haussa un sourcil en faisant la moue. Et pourtant, dieu savait que son coeur battait la chamade.

- C'est quoi ça? Du rentre dedans?

Il se mordit les lèvres, le regard pétillant.

- Ce sera ce que tu veux Leila, répondit-il au bout d'un instant. De la compagnie amicale à... vraiment tout ce que tu veux. Je suis très galant avec les dames.

Elle prit l'air de quelqu'un qui pèse le pour et le contre avec le plus grand sérieux. Quelle plaisanterie! Comme si elle était capable de lui dire non! En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de prendre place dans la voiture.

Toshi l'écoutait jouer. Il se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix, à la fois rocailleux et profond. Leila était une écorchée vive, et l'émotion qui transparaissait dans sa musique lui donnait des frissons. Ou peut-être était-il simplement toujours aussi amoureux.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle joue après qu'elle lui ait avoué avoir écrit une chanson en pensant à lui. Elle avait protesté, elle n'avait pas son ampli, ça ne rendrait rien. Il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne, il voulait juste l'entendre. Ils étaient installés dans son salon; elle, en tailleur sur le canapé, et lui, assis par terre contre la table basse. Il n'avait pas allumé toutes les lumières, n'ayant aucune envie de rompre l'atmosphère d'intimité qui s'était installée entre eux. Par chance, Miho n'était pas là ce week end. Elle avait été désolée de manquer la petite fête, mais elle avait quelque chose de prévu et ne pouvait décommander. Toshi adorait sa petite soeur, l'avoir retrouvée après une si longue séparation était une joie quotidienne pour lui. Néanmoins son absence se révélait opportune.

Leila avait fini de jouer. Elle se pencha pour poser la guitare sur la table basse, à côté de lui. Il profita de l'occasion pour lui prendre doucement le bras gauche. Elle se raidit; elle savait où il voulait en venir. Après tout, s'il y avait une personne au monde qui avait toujours deviné ces choses là, c'était bien lui. Il posa le bout des doigts sur le bracelet clouté qui enserraient son poignet. Elle ferma le poing, mais ne bougea pas. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui rendit son regard, directe et percutante, comme à son habitude. Il se décida alors à desserrer le bracelet et à le remonter légèrement sur son avant-bras, découvrant les cicatrices qu'il s'attendait à trouver en dessous.

- Comment tu as deviné?

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, c'était plus une intuition qu'autre chose.

- Tu en as vu de rudes, hein? soupira-t-il.

- Une gamine de quatorze ans livrée à elle-même dans la rue... qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai plutôt eu de la chance qu'il ne m'arrive rien de plus dramatique.

- Mais ça, c'est différent.

- Oui et non. J'ai vraiment cru toucher le fond, mais j'étais plus forte que je ne le pensais. C'est du passé tout ça.

Il la croyait. Sa façon de le regarder droit dans les yeux, son assurance et sa confiance, tout en elle criait que cette page sinistre de son histoire était tournée depuis longtemps. Mais de savoir par quels tourments elle avait pu passer, et de se dire qu'il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle, cette pensée là lui serrait le coeur.

- C'est Keiji qui m'a sauvée. A bien des égards d'ailleurs. Il pourra me faire les pires crasses du monde que rien ne pourra effacer à quel point je lui suis redevable. Tu avais l'air de te demander quel genre de relation on pouvait bien entretenir lui et moi, et je suis toujours aussi incapable de te répondre de façon claire. Rien dont tu puisse t'inquiéter, ça, c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre. Mais le reste est très confus.

- Tu... tu es très attachée à lui, constata-t-il.

- Tu es jaloux?

Elle avait un sourire narquois.

- Un peu... avoua-t-il. Mais plus encore, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à tes côté pendant tout ce temps.

- Toshi...

Elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle jetait ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle se mit alors à murmurer à son oreille:

- C'est de ma faute si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Je suis la première à m'en être mordue les doigts, et pourtant je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde que tu me voies dans ces moments là. Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais autorisée à revenir vers toi. Et pourtant, dieu sait si j'y ai pensé. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. Mais je t'avais abandonné, en sachant très bien à quel point ça allait te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis très fière. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas recontacté pendant toutes ces années. Je suis tellement désolée Toshiya.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je savais très bien que tu n'avais pas le choix. J'étais mort d'inquiétude de voir à quel point ton beau-père semblait devenir de plus en plus violent. Il aurait peut-être fini par te tuer si tu étais restée. Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre ça, et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

- C'est pas parce que tu ne m'en as pas voulu que ça ne t'a pas fait de mal pour autant.

Il ne répondit pas, remonta plutôt les bras derrière son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Son départ avait été un déchirement pour lui, et de savoir qu'elle était partie pour se sauver avant tout n'avait pas vraiment soulagé sa peine. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte pour le regarder.

- Ces vieilles histoires, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, tout nous sourit, non? Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de nos souffrances et de nos chaines, est-ce que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour repartir à zéro, sur une page blanche?

Avec le sourire qu'elle lui faisait, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était de l'embrasser.


	8. Crushing day

VIII: Crushing Day

- D'ici une semaine tout cela devrait être bien affuté. J'avais peur que tout le monde ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme à ce stade de la saison, mais dans l'ensemble, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre.

Toshi acquiessa à l'analyse de Domoto. Ils venaient d'étudier ensemble les statistiques des autres joueurs de l'équipe, et de les comparer avec leurs résultats à l'entrainement. Même s'il n'était plus le rookie qu'il avait été lors de la coupe du monde il y a deux ans, Toshi appréciait l'expérience de Domoto. N'étant pas dans le circuit depuis longtemps, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, même si le chemin déjà parcouru depuis son entrée chez les pros l'avait déjà énormément fait évoluer. Cette fois, personne ne le sous-estimerait à cause de son inexpérience, et il était attendu au tournant. Il se devait d'être prêt. Bien sûr, c'était le cas de tout le monde. En tant que favoris pour la coupe d'Asie, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a bien mérité d'aller se détendre un peu avec les autres, fit Domoto en s'étirant.

Toshi lui emboita le pas. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et certains des joueurs de l'équipe du Japon étaient rassemblés dans la salle télé du centre d'entrainement où ils se préparaient pour leur prochain tournois. Ces moments de convivialités étaient aussi très importants pour la cohésion, d'autant plus que le reste du temps, tous jouaient dans les équipes, voir des pays différents. Le temps qui leur était imparti pour former un groupe soudé était réduit. Ils rejoignirent Itao et Kyoshiro, les meilleurs batteurs, qui partageaient une bière autour d'une partie de billard. Toshi jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à l'écran de télé. Les infos régionales.

- Ca vous tente une partie en équipe? Receveurs contre batteurs?

- Bah, Sato et moi, on est aussi batteurs, c'est idiot ton truc Kyoshiro. En plus au rythme où il progresse, bientôt, Sato va exploser ta moyenne à la batte.

- A la batte, je ne sais pas, mais au billard, je suis très mauvais, je préfère passer mon tour, fit Toshi, gêné.

Kyoshiro éclata de rire.

- J'ai rien contre la concurrence, et tu as encore du chemin pour être à mon niveau.

- Ca ne change rien à ma nullité au billard, je préfère quand même laisser tomber.

- Parce que tu crois qu'Itao sait jouer? J'en ai marre de le laminer, c'est pour ça que je voulais changer d'adversaires.

- Ben oui, c'est ça, au lieu de me mettre minable, tu pourras écrabouiller Sato pour changer, grommela Itao, faussement vexé.

Toshi éclata de rire et accepta l'offre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour prouver à ses coéquipiers qu'il n'avait pas menti quand à ses capacités. Bien sûr, Goro vint regarder la partie et se fit un malin plaisir de se moquer de lui. Toshi se promit de lui rendre la pareille la prochaine fois qu'il jouerait au ping pong avec Shimizu.

- Eh, Sato, y'a ta copine à la télé!

Toshi sursauta, et se retourna. Evidement, Mayumura avait dit ça suffisamment fort pour interrompre toutes les conversations dans la pièce. Assis devant la télé, il avait enlevé les écouteurs de son éternel baladeur et il avait saisi la télécommande pour augmenter le son. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés d'abord sur Toshi, puis sur l'écran.

Interloqué, Toshi vit une jeune femme encadrée par deux policiers et un autre type, sur ce qui semblait être le parvis d'un hôpital. On la distinguait à peine, elle avait les cheveux devant le visage, portait un grand imper dans lequel elle se cachait visiblement, et à sa façon de se tenir, elle avait l'air à la fois fébrile et épuisée. Et pourtant, il la reconnu du premier coup d'oeil. Leila!

- … suite à l'overdose du chanteur du groupe, Keiji. La jeune femme a refusé de s'expliquer sur son geste, mais les blessures qu'elle a infligée sont minimes. Cependant, l'homme qu'elle a agressé a dit vouloir porter plaintes. En ce qui concerne l'état de Keiji, les médecins ont refusé de se prononcer. D'après certaines sources, il serait toujours dans le coma, et les concerts de Pure Fucking Japan pour les deux semaines à venir sont d'ores et déjà annulées. Nous passons maintenant à la météo. Ce week-end, les prévisions...

Mayumura avait de nouveau coupé le son. Toshi fixait toujours l'écran, bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

- Ils ont dit quoi là? finit-il par demander.

- Apparemment, elle a agressé un type qui venait rendre visite au chanteur de son groupe à l'hôpital. Il a fait une overdose l'autre jour et est dans le coma depuis. J'en avais entendu parler par le copain qui m'avait amené à leur concert. C'est connu que ce Keiji est un camé.

Avec la vivacité de déduction qui le caractérisait sur tout ce qui ne touchait pas au baseball, Goro réagit enfin.

- Quoi? C'est elle la fille dont tu parlais l'autre soir?

Toshi soupira. Son ami avait le chic pour l'enfoncer dans les situations embarrassantes. Pourquoi Mayumura n'avait pas été plus discret? Bien sûr, parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de considérations. En attendant, Toshi se retrouvait avec une demi-douzaine de ses coéquipiers à le fixer, incrédules, suspendu à ses lèvres. Gêné, il se gratta la nuque et balaya la pièce du regard. Comme tout le monde semblait attendre sa réaction, il se décida à répondre à Goro.

- Oui, oui, c'est elle même. C'est... une drôle de coïncidence.

- Non mais sérieusement, Sato, c'est ta nana cette fille là? demanda quelqu'un.

En son fort intérieur, Toshi maudit une nouvelle fois Mayumura, qui, indifférent, avait remis ses écouteurs et s'était désintéressé de la conversation.

- Mais non, pas du tout, c'est juste une amie d'enfance, et il se trouve qu'on en a parlé l'autre soir avec Mayumura et Goro. En réalité, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue. Ne vous faites pas d'idées.

A ses côtés Kyoshiro le toisait d'un air peu convaincu. Domoto, lui, éclata de rire.

- Ca alors, Sato, tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre!

- Non mais vraiment, c'était juste une camarade de classe au collège, protesta Toshi.

Mais c'était parti. Comme un seul homme, ils se mirent tous à le charrier et à imaginer à voix haute des histoires abracadabrantes sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et la bassiste d'un groupe de punk underground qui faisait les choux gras de la rubrique faits divers. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Saleté de Mayumura!

Mayumura était toujours assis sur le sofa, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, mais sans musique. Il écoutait le brouhaha autour de lui, et, pour un peu, il se serait presque senti de la compassion pour Sato. Presque. Parce qu'il était quand même surtout très fier de lui. « Ca t'apprendra à frapper un home run sur ma meilleure balle. » se disait-il, satisfait. Ca remontait à près de deux mois, mais ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid?


	9. Morphine child

IX: Morphine Child

Ils étaient toujours comme chien et chat, c'en était désespérant. Toshi était partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Goro ne semblait pas capable de faire autre chose que de se bouffer le nez avec Leila, et cette dernière le provoquait en lui tendant des perches de façon délibérée. Elle avait vite compris qu'il en fallait peu pour lui monter la tête, et surtout, qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux jeu qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût de Shimizu. Alors que ces trois là semblaient s'être lancés dans une joute verbale, de l'autre côté de la table, Mayumura et Miho, sa petite soeur, demeuraient silencieux. Toshi avait des raisons de croire que sous son apparence glacée, Mayumura trouvait la situation des plus cocasse. Miho par contre semblait presque effrayée par Leila, qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Elle croisa son regard, et il lui sourit.

- Je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers jours. Ca se passe bien en ce moment à la fac?

- Oh... oui, c'est toujours aussi passionnant. J'ai un nouvel intervenant dans mon module sur l'histoire des civilisations. Je te montrerais mon cours, je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser!

- Tu lis les cours de ta soeur? demanda Mayumura, se détachant un instant du spectacle de gladiature de l'autre côté de la table.

- Les morceaux choisis uniquement. Miho sait ce qui va me plaire. Il n'y a pas de mal à se cultiver un peu.

- Tu fais quel genre d'études exactement? s'enquit Mayumura en se tournant vers Miho.

Un peu intimidée, elle baissa le nez et bredouilla:

- C'est une licence assez polyvalente en sciences humaines. J'avais un peu de mal à me décider sur ce que je voulais faire, alors j'ai choisi un cursus qui me semblait ouvert.

Au grand étonnement de Toshi, Mayumura sembla s'intéresser à ce que disait Miho, et bientôt, ils étaient tous les trois engagés dans une grande discussion sur les différents cours que suivaient la jeune fille. Toshi était ravi, il avait toujours un peu peur que Miho ne s'ennuie lors de ce genre de soirée, quand la conversation risquait d'être très orientée sur le baseball. Elle avait beau suivre ses matches et sa carrière, son intérêt pour ce sport s'arrêtait un peu là en réalité.

Il se senti soudain tiré par le bras. Leila s'était collée à lui, aguicheuse. Elle lui décocha un regard de biche, dégoulinant d'ironie. Il se demandait un peu comment elle parvenait à associer les deux. Accessoirement, elle lui collait son décolleté sous le nez de façon ostensible.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord Toshiyaaaaaaa?

Même s'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait, il aurait de toutes façon été trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour faire preuve de répartie, et il se contenta de la fixer, l'air bête, en se concentrant pour ne pas trop loucher plus bas que son visage.

- Toshi! hurla presque Goro. T'as pas honte?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, qui, rouge pivoine, semblait vraiment outré. A ses côtés, Shimizu levait les yeux au plafond. A la réflexion, il n'était pas sûre que ce soit après Leila qu'elle en avait, elle était peut-être juste atterrée par les réactions de Goro.

- Je... bredouilla Toshi, je ne sais pas, il le faudrait?

Il pensait que la réponse était passe-partout, mais le regard satisfait de Leila alluma un doute dans son esprit. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui lâcher le bras. La sentir collée à lui comme ça risquait de perturber un peu ses capacités de réflexion. Il se tourna vers les autres. Mayumura s'intéressait à nouveau à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la table, et Miho lui adressa un regard perplexe. Il se pencha vers elle, se dégageant tant bien une mal de la poigne de fer de Leila.

- Elle adore le faire tourner en bourrique, c'est tout.

La soirée s'était poursuivie dans la même ambiance, et Toshi avait vite compris que Leila flirtait avec lui de façon si peu subtile pour s'amuser des réactions de nonne effarouchée de Goro. Shimizu de son côté était mortifiée. Elle avait profité d'un moment de calme pour venir le trouver et lui confier qu'elle en venait même à comprendre l'attitude de Leila tellement c'était facile de faire réagir Goro. S'il n'avait pas été son petit ami à elle, elle aurait sûrement trouvé ça très drôle elle aussi.

- Bah, laisse les jouer, lui avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

En réalité, c'était lui qui s'était mis à s'amuser, entrant dans le jeu de Leila et flirtant lui aussi avec elle. A partir de ce moment là, Goro s'était mis à bouder, comprenant que tout le monde s'était moqué de lui depuis le début, et Leila avait arrêté son cirque. Cela valait sans doute mieux, puisqu'ils avaient à présent retrouvé au restaurant d'autres joueurs de l'équipe, la plupart d'entre eux accompagnés de leurs épouses. En tant que jeunots du groupe, il n'aurait pas été très correct de se faire remarquer par les excentricités de Leila et les réactions démesurées de Goro... même si tous les joueurs de l'équipe nationale étaient maintenant plus ou moins habitués à ces dernières. Mais quand même... il était un peu déçu.

De toutes façons, Leila attirait l'attention par sa présence même. Entre son charisme et son look, elle n'avait pas laissé grand monde indifférent. Kyoshiro avait entamé la conversation avec elle, lui posant des questions sur son groupe et sa carrière musicale. Il avait ainsi brisé très facilement toutes les barrières et les préjugés, l'intégrant avec une étonnante simplicité. Toshi les écoutait, pensif. Puis il se tourna vers sa soeur, qui, elle, avait beaucoup plus de mal à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de tout ce beau monde. C'était son rôle que d'y remédier après tout.

Leila ne s'était pas attendue à passer une aussi bonne soirée. Elle ne pensait pas non plus en passer une qui soit mauvaise, bien sûr, sans quoi, elle ne serait pas venue, mais elle avait été agréablement surprise par l'accueil chaleureux des coéquipiers de Toshiya. Si elle était complètement honnête envers elle même, cette rencontre l'avait un peu stressée et c'est sans doute pour se calmer les nerfs qu'elle avait fait un tel sketch avec Goro... et avec Toshiya. Ca la démangeait de toutes façons tellement de faire ce genre de trucs que la première occasion, si idiot fut le prétexte, avait été bonne à saisir. Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Il était plus taquin qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais ça, elle le savait.

Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir su se tenir en définitive. Elle était plus habituée à des soirées un peu destroy, et ne se considérait pas du tout comme une femme du monde. De fait, elle s'inquiétait un peu de faire honte à Toshiya, alors que lui lui prouvait que cette fois, il assumait de l'intégrer à sa vie, elle, une espèce de marginale déjantée. Cette façon de l'accepter sans concessions comme si cela tenait de l'évidence la touchait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, et ce, quelle que soit la nature de leur relation. Ils pouvaient bien rester simplement amis tant qu'il continuait à l'accepter comme ça.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et le groupe s'était levé. Tout le monde prenait son congé et allait chercher son manteau, mais Leila constatait, amusée, que ce rituel s'éternisait. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que cette équipe formait une grande famille. Et tout d'un coup la ferveur avec laquelle Toshiya pouvait se dévouer à ce sport s'éclaira pour elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis ravi que tu aies passé une bonne soirée.

Elle sursauta; elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était juste à côté d'elle. Elle était un peu à l'écart, pas très loin de la porte, et elle s'apperçu qu'il lui bloquait le passage. Elle haussa un sourcil. Le connaissant, c'était délibéré. Elle leva le visage vers lui. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat espiègle.

- Je crois que je me suis bien amusée, répondit-elle en appuyant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil entendu.

- Ha ha, c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça? fit-il en s'approchant brusquement, l'acculant contre le mur.

Il s'était penché vers elle, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien. Il affichait un sourire malicieux.

- Je veux bien jouer aussi, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres, mais dans ce cas, je ne m'en tiendrais peut-être pas là.

Décidément, se dit Leila en le regardant s'éloigner, il était beaucoup moins coincé que son copain Goro. Sacré Toshiya, il cachait bien son jeu sous ses dehors de gentil garçon sérieux!


	10. Eternal

X: Eternal

- Hey, Toshi!

L'intéressé ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Il lui décocha un regard glacé et traversa le terrain pour gagner le champ d'entrainement à la batte. Goro le regarda s'éloigner, crispé.

- Ben alors? Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz?

Goro se retourna. Domoto le dévisageait, l'air étonné. Derrière lui, Mayumura et Kyoshiro semblaient intrigués eux aussi. Le jeune lanceur lâcha un petit rire tendu en se frottant le nez.

- Ah ben ça alors, je crois qu'il m'en veut pour ma gaffe d'hier soir! Hé hé hé! Sacré Toshi!

- Hier soir? releva Mayumura. Quand je suis parti, il s'apprêtait à raccompagner Leila. Ca faisait un moment que tu n'étais plus là.

- Ouais ben en fait il ne l'a pas vraiment raccompagnée... commença à répondre Goro avant de s'empourprer violemment. Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter? Mais c'était trop tard, il savait que les autres ne le lâcheraient plus avant qu'il ait lâché le morceau.

- Bah, c'est rien du tout, reprit Goro pour tenter de se sortir de l'embarras. Il finira bien par me pardonner, c'est Toshi quand même! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi?

- Il aurait la paix? suggéra Domoto.

- Crache le morceau Shigeno, insista Mayumura. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on va rater une occasion de se moquer de toi et de Sato?

- Mayumura, espèce de fumier, tempêta Goro en brandissant le poing vers son équipier.

Kyoshiro le repoussa d'une bourrade. De toutes évidence, lui, il s'amusait beaucoup.

- Bon on a pas toute la journée, dépêche toi de nous raconter.

- Bah, y'a pas grand chose à raconter en fait, se décida Goro, embarrassé. Je me suis engueulé avec Shimizu, et quand j'ai débarqué chez Toshi pour lui demander de m'héberger, je suis... heu... mal tombé.

- Ah mais c'est pas vrai, quel imbécile... soupira Mayumura pendant que Kyoshiro, de son côté, éclatait de rire.

- Comment j'aurais pu deviner? s'écria Goro. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux!

- Et tu l'as cru? demanda Domoto qui commençait lui aussi à rigoler.

- L'entraineur Sasaki a vraiment bien fait de vous intégrer à l'équipe. On se marre bien avec vous, les jeunes. Mais bon, c'est pas le tout, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai quelques balles à aller frapper.

Goro regarda donc un Kyoshiro hilare prendre le même chemin que Toshi pour aller s'entrainer à la batte. « quel sale renard celui-là » se dit-il, furieux. Il haussa les épaules et se décida à se rendre au bull pen. Mais dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, il se retrouva à nouveau face à Mayumura qui le fixait avec son inexpressivité habituelle.

- Abruti, lâcha-t-il avant de s'en aller avec Domoto.

Resté seul, Goro fulminait. Toshi s'était payé sa tête avec cette histoire. Il le revoyait encore lui assurer que Leila n'était qu'une amie, et que de flirter un peu avec elle à l'occasion ne voulait rien dire. Et maintenant, en plus, il trouvait le moyen de lui en vouloir? Et tout le monde se moquait de lui par dessus le marché? Non non non, ils n'allaient pas en rester là! Et maintenant que sa gaffe était partie pour faire le tour de l'équipe, il allait lui falloir trouver un truc à faire circuler sur Toshi pour lui rendre la pareille. C'est alors que son regard s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé!

L'entrainement avait pris fin et Sato n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Shigeno. Ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais il enrageait clairement. Mayumura secoua la tête. Il avait peine à croire que Sato puisse réellement être vexé à ce point. De fait, s'il avait été vraiment blessé, il aurait tout fait pour que personne ne le sache. Là, c'était un peu trop affiché. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Shigeno pour remarquer ce genre de détail. Mayumura s'arrangea donc pour sortir du vestiaire en même temps que Sato. Comme par hasard, Domoto, Kyoshiro et Itao les attendaient à la sortie.

- Dis donc Sato, c'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction?

Kyoshiro, toujours direct. Cette histoire avait vraiment l'air de le distraire. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre commère en temps normal. Sato tenta de jouer les étonnés.

- Pardon?

- T'es pas du genre rancunier d'habitude, insista Mayumura. Tu le fais exprès, non?

Sato éclata de rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air coupable.

- Je dois dire que tu me connais bien maintenant, Mayumura, reconnu-t-il. En effet, je ne suis plus fâché après lui, mais je me venge un peu en le laissant mariner un moment. Ce qui est puéril et mesquin, mais plus amusant que d'accepter tout de suite ses excuses.

- Moi c'est la vengeance de ta Leila que je serais curieux de voir, dit Kyoshiro. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle ne va pas accepter ses excuses aussi facilement que toi.

- D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Goro, avoua Sato avec un sourire un peu géné. Vous avez raison, je vais aller lui parler.

- Je crains que tu n'aies commis une erreur de calcul en ne le faisant pas plus tôt, intervint alors Domoto. C'est vraiment regrettable pour un receveur de ton niveau.

Sato fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Itao, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, s'avança vers le jeune homme et le secoua d'une bourrade dans les épaules.

- Sans vouloir changer de sujet... est-ce que tu pourrais nous en dire plus sur cette histoire de nounou pour poneys?

- Oui, Shigeno nous a dit que tu jouais à mon petit poney à tes heures perdues, ajouta Domoto, moqueur.

- Sato, tu crains, conclu Mayumura.

Sato serra les dents et devint écarlate. Son regard lançait des éclairs quand il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le vestiaire.

- GORO! Tu vas me le payer!

FIN


	11. Post sciptum: playlist

Playlist

Hardrock halleluyah- Lordi

Dusk... and her embrace_ Craddle of filth

Burn the remembrance- Katatonia

Fade to black- Metallica

Under the sign of the black mark- Bathory

Paranoid- Black Sabbath

Piece of mind- Iron maiden

Injected paradise- Pain

Crushing day- Joe Satriani

Morphine child- Savatage

Eternal- Samael


End file.
